Knights
by ginguy
Summary: W.1;A short story with Rukia, Renji & Byakuya. A princess is kidnapped and stuffed in a tower by a dragon & is finally saved by brave men :')
1. Knight Renji

**Author's note:**

**Hello, again! I'm doing a new weekly challenge that I came up with for Bleach. I decided to do this 100 idea challenge and instead, write short stories! This first one; Knights. **

**This is part I of the story & important things are to be noted for less confusion:**

**-Rukia is the princess as she was captured by Aizen during the earlier arc.**

**-Aizen is the dragon. After all, he is the main villain in the earlier arc and most dragons in stories are villains.**

**-Renji is the knight. And for those who are 6th division lovers, you will notice that his sword and shield are symbolic. The colour is Cobalt Blue & the flower is Camellia, both representative of the 6th division of Bleach. **

**-Renji's steed, the large white animal, is supposed to be Zabimaru in its 'animal form,' **

**Hope this helps! Please enjoy! **

* * *

_"The noir hero is a knight in blood caked armour. He's dirty and he does his best to deny the fact that he's a hero the whole time" _- Frank Miller

She rested her chin on her palm and pursing out her lip, blew out the piece of hair that hung in between her eyes. She yawned and smacked her lips softly as she was ready to slumber. As her head nearly hung from her palm, she flinched as she tried her best to fight the heaviness in her eyes, but it couldn't be helped, they wanted so badly to close. The day was unreasonably warm and the humid only made her lazy and even sleepier. Her entire body drenched in her own sweat, the stains already seen around her armpit area that seeped through her once pretty pink dress, before the dragon kidnapped her asleep and stuffed her inside the abandoned tower. She gave in the fight to stay awake when the ground beneath her shook.

It began quite mild and she brushed it off to convince herself that it had been her sleepiness. Her nap was again confronted by a stronger shake that came from beneath. Her brows furrowed as she adjusted her tall pink cap that had swerved off to the side from the resulting quake.

"Aw come on!" she fixed the cap to the middle of her head and leaned out the tiny opening of the slim, granite-made castle – tower, sorry.

Her frown was transformed into surprise when her eyes diverted at the incoming dragon heading towards her prison.

She covered her mouth with her hands to contain her laughter when she realized the dragon was more fat than tall – though rather handsome if you ask me. He waddled as he spread out his tiny wings and puffed out heaps of smoke from his nose. His brown bangs waved quite well over his face for nice framing and his glasses shone from the glare of the sun. He let out a smirk as he eyed her from above.

"Come out of there, young princess" he breathed out smoke from his nose, snickering each time he made a step forward that caused the ground to shake.

The princess clung on to her balcony, her eyes frantic as she panicked for safety.

"Leave me alone, dragon!" she yelled out, wiping her arriving tears with her pink sleeve.

She shut her eyes close and finally, the ground went still.

Opening her right eye slowly, she smiled in relief as she whispered to herself the sight in front of her.

"Knight Renji!" she gasped as the knight proudly stands behind the dragon, pointing his odd black and white sword at the beast. His helmet wavered over his eyes and his lush red hair poked out from a small hole at the top of the helmet, bouncing as he rode on his steed.

"Aizen – dragon! I'm here to slay you and save the beautiful creature imprisoned in that tower! I will- OW!" his speech was interrupted as he scratched his head violently and looked up at the princess, her arms crossed in frustration.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"What's wrong with you?! You're supposed to be fighting the dragon, not giving him your to-do list!" he growled and noticed she played with a rock she picked up from her room and glanced at the rock she threw beside him.

"That damn princess is always throwing rocks." He mumbled to himself and rotated his shoulders back.

"Alright, alright, calm down" he shifts his helmet and patted the neck of his large, white and purple striped baboon-snake hybrid, charged towards the dragon.

Shielding himself with his cobalt blue coloured shield, embroidered with the camellia flower in the middle, he groaned from the sudden breath of fire, making himself open as the dragon punched his stomach and manages to insert a sharp nail inside, injuring the red headed knight.

"Oof" he falls to the ground, holding his stomach as he crawled to his fallen sword, panting from the pain of the nail.

"I gotta…save..the princess…" as he extended his arm out to the sword, his hand was stepped by the heavy weight of the dragon's foot and let out a scream of pain.

"You think you can save the princess?! YOU?!" the dragon laughed maniacally, his short arms spreading out as his wings flapped aggressively.

The dragon's laugh was discontinued when a swift petal sliced through his cheek. He swiftly rotated and widened his eyes in astonishment.

"YOU!" he blasted his green, stubby finger at the figure as his breathing became less rhythmic and more violent.


	2. Sir Kuchiki

**Part II; Sir Kuchiki. **

**-I know that Byakuya wasn't the one who defeated Aizen but adding more characters would just make things complicated. And honestly, I'm not a fan nor am I any good at writing looonnggg stories (which I don't know if you can tell, the sloppiness of this story and its only 2 chapters -_-;) **

**-Like Aizen confined for whatever number of years - 20,000 years - the dragon was confined for 80,000. **

**LOL hope this is a little enjoyable. It's sloppy, I admit :(**

* * *

_''The love of a family and the admiration of friends is much more important than wealth and privilege'' - _Charles Kuralt

The emerging knight made his entrance through a flurry of pink petals and adorned in shiny silver armour with blue and gold medals attached to his breast plate. His black bangs covered his left eye from the pressure of the helmet and he stared at the dragon with discontent.

The princess held her hands together as she watched him in gleaming eyes.

"..BROTHER!"

"My wife would not appreciate it if she discovered my sister-in-law has been living in that disgusting tower because of you, ugly thing," his words spat out bitterness but rarely affected the similarly egocentric dragon.

"And you think you can beat me? If only your strength was as impressive as your looks!" the dragon released his foot from Knight Renji who held it close to him.

"Sir Kuchiki! Please be careful!" he shouted at his senior as the man looked at him in disappointment.

"Knight Renji, you have a lot to learn," pulling his long sword out, he aims the blade at the beast, the showdown intensifying as pink petals dropped down from the sky and the warm breeze blew past them.

The dragon puffed his chest and blew out smoke as he dashed at the man snorting out fire from his nostrils. The brave knight stood there frozen, then, dropping his sword, said:

"Bankai"

The two were surrounded by emerging swords that lined up beside each other and disintegrates into vibrant pink petals that attacked the dragon, who desperately attempted to grab hold of the knight. The beast grew in frenzy, frantically looking for the knight who was shadowed by his own petals.

"Damn you, Kuchiki!" he screamed out as the petals cut the dragon from every direction possible and finally retreated, leaving the dragon on the ground panting as he grunted and puffed. The sword retained back into its original form, the sharp blade inches away from the dragon's face. His eyes grew hysterical for a moment, then anger at the man who stood above him with his cold face.

The red headed knight pointed his fingers at the incoming soldiers in their horses and stood around the dragon. They tied its hands and legs together as it breathed out fire in hopes to scare them off, but finally, gave up. The dragon smirked evilly and laughed to himself.

"Take him, away" and with that, the soldiers carried it off.

"Sir Renji, take your steed and the princess," the knight's eyes widened at him, then nodded his head and ran to the tower.

"My lady! Please jump! I'll catch you!" he yelled, extending out his arms to make a safety net for her.

The princess grasped on to the side of the opening and lifted her dress with another hand as her legs shook in fear.

"Catch me, knight Renji!" she screamed down and with closed eyes, jumped off.

It must have surprised the princess that the fall barely lasted and realized the knight's tall figure. He smiled to her as she let out a sigh of relief and sat her on his steed.

"Thank you, knight Renji, thank you sir Kuchiki, dear brother," she glanced at him and smiled when he nodded in response and beckoned them to leave.

And so the day ended with the sir, the knight and the princess riding to the sunset back home in the land of the Soul. What happened to the dragon? The dragon was confined for 80,000 years in an underground prison.


End file.
